


Just A Peck

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Lots of blushing, M/M, Ram can't keep his eyes off King, Shirt buttoning, Takes place after their sexy photo shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: King helps Ram with his shirt after they were persuaded to take a sexy photo to attract attention for their charity event. It is then that he notices Ram looking at him in a way King has never seen his junior look at him.
Relationships: King/Ram, Ram/King
Comments: 5
Kudos: 296





	Just A Peck

Hearing the sound of the phone camera clicking, Ram waited until they all got the okay to move before he stood up and moved to close his shirt so he wasn’t revealing his upper body anymore. Watching around him as all the boys that were used for the sexy picture got back to what they were doing for the charity event, Ram heard the sound of someone walking towards him before he was face to face with King, who had yet to put his t-shirt back on under his vest. Letting his gaze sink down King’s chest to his slightly toned stomach, Ram shook the thought away quickly and hurried to meet King’s questioning eyes. Twitching when King took a step closer to him, Ram fought the urge to take a step back as his senior’s hands reached out and gently took his hands away from his shirt, the tense grip he had on it before wrinkling the fabric. Straightening it out, King slowly began to button up his school shirt, keeping his eyes on the task while Ram watched him, trying to fight the warmth he could feel beginning to fill his cheeks. 

“Where’s your tie?” King asked, knocking Ram out of his thoughts as he nodded towards the bench. Seeing it, King chuckled and left Ram for a moment so he could fetch it, coming back in front of him so he could button the last button and straighten the collar. Handing him the tie, King watched as Ram stuffed it in his back jeans pocket before his eyes were met again, an unreadable expression shading Ram’s usually calm eyes. Arching a brow as he noticed his junior’s eyes fall back down his body, King glanced down at himself as he realized that he was still shirtless, only wearing the engineer vest. Fighting back the feeling to cover himself, King cleared his throat and turned, jogging to fetch his shirt as Ram watched him. “Give me a minute, Cool Boy! I need to get my shirt back on!”

Nodding, Ram kept his eyes on King as he shrugged off his vest, the slight muscles he had moving in his back as he pulled on the plain black t-shirt, pulling the vest back on as well. Feeling eyes on him, King turned to see Ram looking at him. Clearing his throat, King strolled back over to him and arched his brow, as Ram remained silent, now barely meeting his eyes. Meanwhile, Ram was trying to get his thoughts under control as he had the image of a shirtless King stuck in his head, the blush he was failing on hiding now burning his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Taking in the way Ram’s face was beginning to flush, King blinked before he reached out and placed the back of his hand to Ram’s forehead, obviously feeling for a temperature. Having King’s touch on him, Ram snapped out of his thoughts and King smiled in relief when he noticed his eyes clear up as he met his eyes again.

“There you are, I was worried for a moment there, Cool Boy. Is everything okay? It looks like you have something on your mind?” King asked, taking his hand away so he could lightly pat Ram’s shoulder. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ram shook his head and took a deep breath in, trying to will the blush in his cheeks to fade. He knew it would over time but the way King was watching him was not helping the situation. Letting out a hum as he got the okay from Ram, King wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close, leading them towards their bags. “Why don’t we get something to eat? My treat this time, yeah?”

“...” Letting himself be pulled, Ram nodded softly and shrugged on his backpack, watching as King did the same before his wrist was grabbed, much like the way he did to King. Not liking the change, Ram huffed and shook King’s hold off his arm, taking King’s arm into his grip instead as he yanked him towards the spot they ate at last time. Knowing where he was heading, King didn’t complain as he was pulled, letting his eyes stay on his junior’s back as the thought of how Ram was looking at him earlier stayed in his mind. Planting his feet down so that Ram had to stop dragging him, King waited until Ram turned around before he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, grinning slightly when he observed the way Ram’s breath hitched and his face grew red again. Letting go of King, Ram pressed his hand against the spot King had kissed as he stared at his senior in shock. “W-what…”

Not saying a word, King chuckled and nodded towards the street restaurant, moving around Ram so he could hurry and give his rumbling stomach food. Staying where he was for a moment as his thoughts swirled, Ram let out a small strangled noise from his throat before he turned around, facing the direction where he could see King still walking. Rubbing his flushed cheek, Ram couldn’t stop the small smile that rose on his face until he sighed and let it drop, not wanting to see what King’s action did to him as he quickened his pace, trailing after his senior.


End file.
